Skorpion
The Skorpion is a weapon featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is classified as a Submachine Gun, whereas in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it is classified as a Machine Pistol. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Safehouse", "The Sins of the Father", and "Mile High Club". In the event that the player's primary weapon runs out of ammo, it is a decent secondary weapon. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high damage within range and high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one or both). This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at long range. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill enemies who are far away without having to burst fire. An ACOG sight may also be a good choice for a player who is confident with the weapon's hipfire capability, as this will add a mid to long range capability to the gun. It is also interesting to note that in the game, shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top; most likely, the developers did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. Also, with the ejection port on the top it would be more difficult to mount an optic. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery Skorpion_CoD4.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion Iron_Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights Skorpion Reload CoD4.png|Reloading the Skorpion Skorpion_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Skorpion Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Skorpion reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It only has 20 rounds per magazine, but it does have fair power and accuracy as well as a very high rate of fire, which is boosted by the fact that there is no recoil in the game, though it will burn ammo very quickly. The Skorpion has one of highest rates of fire of all guns in game, comparable to that of LMGs and some other SMGs. In multiplayer it is the fourth weapon of the Insurgents faction and the first to be unlocked, taking 50 kills while using the Insurgency. The high rate of fire and power and clear iron-sights make this an overall good weapon, but the small magazine (a mere 20 rounds) and low reserve ammo (only sidearms have less overall ammo or smaller magazine) make most players discard it after other weapons are unlocked. Skorpion_3rd person_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion in third-person. Skorpion_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Skorpion. Skorpion_Iron Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Skorpion appears in some missions of campaign, such as "Operation 40" or "WMD" where it is used by the Tropas or Spetsnaz. It also appears in mission "Victor Charlie", used by Viet Cong soldiers. Multiplayer The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and retains most of its traits from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, sporting a 20 round magazine, near nonexistent recoil, and highly variable damage. It can be purchased after Level 7 and costs . Within its range, it deals the highest damage per second out of all the SMGs, but is often overlooked due to its low magazine size and having the shortest-range damage drop-off of about 5 meters. Within its range, it is tied for the highest damage per second in the game and with the Rapid Fire attachment it takes the title on its own. However, when used with the Dual Wield attachment, its maximum damage per bullet changes from 50 to 40, thus requiring at least 3 shots to kill at short range. However, its range is increased from 5–10 meters to around 13–19 meters, giving a longer 3 hit kill range with Dual Wield than the standard weapon's 2 hit kill range. The Skorpion, along with the PM63, does not accept any optics. The Skorpion's low recoil enables the user to shoot players from across the map without needing to burst fire (unlike other automatic weapons). Due to the gun's average rate of fire, however, landing five shots at range often takes too long to kill; using Rapid Fire will compensate for this, giving the Skorpion the same DPS as the other SMGs at long range. With its long and short range capabilities in mind, it can be said that the area the Skorpion is weakest is middle range, as most guns will have higher DPS at this distance. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Skorpion BO.png|The Skorpion Skorpion_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights Skorpion_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Skorpion Skorpion reload BO.png|Reloading the Skorpion Skorpion Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Skorpion. ELITE_Skorpion.png|Render of the Skorpion SkorpionDW.png|The Skorpion's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''but appears as a machine pistol, as opposed to its classification as an SMG in previous games. It seems to have retained many physical aspects from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Multiplayer The Skorpion is unlocked at Level 36 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It is now a secondary weapon, classified as a machine pistol. It still retains many traits from its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart such as a 20 round magazine, but with a new black synthetic grip instead of a wooden one, and a noticeably higher recoil and less damage, as the Skorpion no longer retains the 2 hit kill capability from the previous games. Compared to the MP9, the Skorpion has a slower fire rate, smaller magazines, less overall ammunition, a slower reload, and more recoil - the Skorpion has an unusual recoil pattern, that causes the weapon to harshly pull to the left, making the iron sights hard to use during sustained fire. It does, however kill in one less bullet at long ranges and has a slightly faster raise time, making it more ideal for pulling out at a moment's notice. Additionally, the Skorpion does not have idle sway. The Skorpion is also unique in the fact that it has a very small hipfire spread. This trait makes it one of the best weapons to use Akimbo, as the tight spread and lack of recoil allows it to be used out to middle range. Interestingly, the Skorpion has the highest headshot multiplier of any gun in the game at 2x the damage, only matched by the MP9. At medium ranges, one should fire the Skorpion in controlled bursts, and at long ranges, one should fire semi-automatically while aiming for the head to gain the headshot multiplier (which is possible due to the lack of sway). However, the Skorpion is best suited for a role of a close-range backup weapon. Worth taking note is that equipping this weapon increases the player's sprint time by 75%. This trait is also present in the MP9 and USAS 12. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The Skorpion is available in Survival Mode at level 3 and costs $1500. Gallery Skorpion_MW3.png|First person view of the Skorpion. Skorpion_Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the Skorpion. Skorpion Reload MW3.png|Reloading the Skorpion. Skorpion Reload 2 MW3.png|Cocking the left side of the Skorpion. Skorpion Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the right side of the Skorpion. Skorpion Create-a-Class MW3.jpg|The Skorpion in Create-A-Class. Mw3-skorpion-SAS.jpg|An SAS soldier wielding a Skorpion. Skorpion 3rd person MW3.png|The Skorpion in third-person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Skorpion returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It is very similar to the Mobilized variant, with identical aspect, ammo capacity and general stats. Skorpion MW3DS.png|The Skorpion. Skorpion Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron Sight. Skorpion Inventory MW3DS.png|Inventory icon. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Its front iron sight is leaning a little bit to its left side. *Nearby the trigger guard, it is possible to see the word "Zastava", the manufacturer's name. *On the left side of rear sight there's a "75" impressed on it. *An early bug made the Skorpion do the same amount of damage with a silencer as without. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The shells are expelled above the top of the gun (seemingly out of thin air), so it doesn't obstruct the player's view of the sights. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In third person, the Skorpion is held as if it were a pistol. *On the Wii version it is held with one hand, but with the Grip it is held with two. *In multiplayer, the Grip attachment is actually the standard weapon stock, which is not present unless Grip is used. **On the Wii version, when grip is applied, instead of an extended stock, the stock is folded like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version and the magazine is used as a grip''.'' *Unlike most other weapons, both the player's Clan Tag and Emblem are visible when in ADS. *The Skorpion's pickup icon shows the stock folded over the top however it is not present unless the Grip is used. *Camouflage in first person doesn't cover the handle, but in third person it does. *Using Golden Camouflage on the Skorpion will remove the tritium dot on the center post of the Skorpion's iron sights. *In the Rezurrection trailer, the ad for Verrückt shows a soldier with two Skorpions, which is unavailable in zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Skorpion has a side mounted rail in the Create-a-Class image, but this is only seen in game when an optical attachment is being used. *When an optic is attached, the reload animation changes. Instead of using the left charging handle, the right side charging handle is used instead. This is because the left handle is obstructed by the rails. *When used with Akimbo, the two Skorpions are held at different angles. *Around the time of Modern Warfare 3's initial release, a player crouching and using Akimbo Skorpions would have a very small hip-fire radius, which allowed them to be used well past close range and possibly even out to medium range. This aspect of the Akimbo attachment was quickly patched. References Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons